


Are you willing to die for me, then?

by Diredre



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mafuyu misses Yuki, Yuki not being there anymore is mentioned a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Mafuyu is really happy he met Uenoyama.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Are you willing to die for me, then?

Mafuyu misses Yuki.  
His arms, legs...gut, face…  
Everything he will never see again.

God, he can’t take it anymore. He can’t stop  
thinking about Yuki. No matter where Mafuyu goes, Yuki is there. 

Oh, but Uenoyama seems just like him. But why is it always Yuki who is there? It should be Uenoyama. Yuki isn’t here. Mafuyu should focus on the people in his life who are alive. 

Mafuyu is glad Uenoyama isn’t full of jealousy. He’s glad he’s there for him when he can’t stop thinking about Yuki and breaks down.

It’s stupid. So stupid. It’s all his fault. He shouldn’t be feeling sorry for himself.

“Mafuyu..?” Kaji’s husky voice reached him as he poked his shoulder. 

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Haruki chimed. Mafuyu glanced around the room. 

Uenoyama wasn’t in the studio.

Mafuyu’s heart sank. He didn’t like being without Uenoyama.

“Ue left already, as you can tell,” Haruki continued. “But he told us to tell you that he has something for you. Just call him over to your house when you're ready.”

Mafuyu wondered why Uenoyama didn’t just tell him or text him himself…

“Ahh..” Kaji sighed. “I can tell by your face that you’re confused.”

“Gah..?” Mafuyu covered himself up by scrunching into a ball while holding his guitar.

Oh sorry. Yuki’s guitar. He meant Yuki’s guitar.

“Well…” Kaji went on. “He didn’t really tell us either. It must be really important.” Mafuyu didn’t move. His chest felt too heavy.  
“Come on Mafuyu-chan,” Haruki ruffled his hair, just like Yuki used too. 

Ouch.

Mafuyu forced himself to stand and sighed deeply. “Thank you.”

❀

Once Mafuyu got home he tiredly got in bed and dialed Uenoyama’s phone number. “Ritsuka...”

“Y-you’re ready, Satou...?” 

Despite having questions, Mafuyu decided not to ask. “Yes.” 

“I’ll be over soon, then..” Uenoyama hung up.

He’s unusually nervous, Mafuyu noted.

Soon enough, his door bell was rung and Kedama ran to the door yapping.

Mafuyu dragged himself out of bed and unlocked the door. As Uenoyama stepped in Kedama ran to him and started jumping and scratching his legs. Mafuyu shooed him away and let Uenoyama in. 

Mafuyu felt a little better now, with Uenoyama. 

“Here…” Uenoyama held out some purple and blue Hyacinths, planted, and held in a basket. “...You’ve been worse than usual, so I got you these because I know you like them..” Uenoyama looked away, very embarrassed.

“You’re so cute.” Mafuyu took the flowers in one hand and reached for Uenoyama’s hand and walked to his room. He set the flowers down on his desk next to his bed and dragged Uenoyama into bed with him.

“Thank you...I appreciate you, Ritsuka.”

Uenoyama was silent, (Probably in shock, again. He could never get used to doing romantic stuff.)

Mafuyu hugged Uenoyama and put his head to his chest. “I love you.”

“I….l..” Uenoyama stuttered. “...love you too..” He hugged Mafuyu back. 

Kedama managed to jump on the bed and stood on Uenoyama. Maybe he was jealous that Uenoyama got more time with Mafuyu.

“Tama…” Mafuyu whined. “I guess he’s jealous I spend more time with you.”

“Probably.” 

“Get off Ritsuka, Tama, come on.” Mafuyu managed to stretch his arm and prod the dog off his boyfriend.

Mafuyu hugged Uenoyama tight. He didn’t want to let go in fear of losing him like he lost Yuki. 

A part of him wanted to forget Yuki, but he could never really do that. He could never forget Yuki.

Ah, maybe moving on was better wording?


End file.
